Bramblepaw
Bramblepaw is a cat RPed by Arti. Bramblepaw is a brown tabby she-cat with one white paw and bright green eyes. Apprenticeship Bramblepaw was the first apprentice to be made in the new MistClan. As a kit, her mother had always taught her to be loyal to the almost non-existent Clan and they lived in the ruined camp for all of her life. Her mother was killed while hunting and Bramblekit was forced to take care of herself until Rainstar discovered MistClan and her. Bramblepaw snuck out of camp with Lavenderkit and found a fox den with her. She also formed a quick friendship with Sunkit who affectionately calls her 'Pricklepaw'. Bramblepaw was apprenticed to Shadowtail, the first apprentice to ever be named in the new MistClan. When a fox attacked Dustkit, Bramblepaw attacked it, resulting in some serious injuries. Bramblepaw and Rainstar got lessons from Crowthroat about how to fight better. The one dark cloud tha hangs over Bramblepaw's usually sunny sky is her mother and father. Bramblepaw is proud of her heritage, as the decendent of many many great leaders, but when Rainstar asks about her mother, Bramblepaw closes off. Rainstar tells Bramblepaw about her family, leading Bramblepaw to reluctantly share a little infromation- her mother was a daughter of Bramblestar, but she is not pure-blooded MistClan. Rainstar seems shocked by this, and starts to ask more when another apprentice, Thunderpaw, interrupts. He and Bramblepaw start talking after Rainstar leaves and become friends quickly. When Rainstar and Bramblepaw are hunting together at the Falls, Rainstar falls and slips into the water. Bramblepaw dives in after her, desperate to save her leader. They are quickly washed into the swift river and Bramblepaw manages to grab Rainstar's scruff, holding onto a rock with her paw. But the current is too much, and she almost snaps her leg as she is swept away. Both of them are very weak, but StarClan is on their side and they are swept into the shadows. Rainstar looses a life and Bramblepaw is distraught, wondering if she'd been quicker or stronger she could've saved her leader... Bramblepaw became close with Owlpaw, and the two shared several adventures. On one, they decided to spy on SunClan. However they were discovered by Darkflower and Brightfur. The two SunClan she-cats attacked, Darkflower going for Bramblepaw. Bramblepaw was pinned down, but she managed to get away and attacked Brightfur, telling the bigger she-cat to let go of Owlpaw. Brightfur easily swatted Bramblepaw away, knocking the apprentice out cold. Owlpaw ran, leaving his friend behind. Darkflower wanted to keep Bramblepaw as a prisoner, but Brightfur convinced her to release the apprentice. They dragged Bramblepaw to Misty Skies and left her to Owlpaw, who helped a woozy Bramblepaw back to camp. Back at camp, Bramblepaw met a new apprentice named Forestpaw. They played and became friends, though Owlpaw seemed jealous. Family 'Mother- '''Unknown '''Father- '''Unknown '''Grandmother- '''Bramblestar '''Grandfather- '''Foreststar '''Friends-' Rainstar, Sunkit, Lavenderkit, Thunderpaw Personality Bramblepaw is like Cinderpaw from Warriors- she's energetic and has a bad habit of jumping paws first into trouble. She's smart and better at fighting then she is at hunting. Her grandmother and grandfather's paths as leaders have influenced her greatly and she has huge ambition. She's absolutely loyal to MistClan and wants more then anything to rebuild it. She doesn't really believe in romance, but she still gets a little starry eyed while padding through Firefly Meadow. Her heart is in the right place, and Bramblepaw wants to be the best warrior ever. The one dark secret that stays over her like a heavy cloud is her family- Bramblepaw loved her family, but seems to be ashamed of her mother and father, and gets very touchy when she has to talk about them. Since her best friend is Rainstar, she's never felt shy about telling the leader exactly what's on her mind- even if it's not always what cats want to hear. Category:Arti's Cats